Tachyons
Bio The Tachyons are a race of aliens whose expertise in genetic engineering and creating new life forms are close to those of the Millennians. It is because of this that the race generally has an arrogance about themselves and see their race as being the ones who will take the Millennians' role of being the universe's life-bringers. This ambition has led to a rivalry and eventually a war between the two races. History 66 Million Years Ago A Tachyon fleet stumbles across a Millennian fleet in Earth's orbit and launches an attack on it, sparking the Millennian/Tachyon War. During the space battle, a Tachyon vessel by the name of Leviathan is damaged and crash lands on Earth alongside a Millennian saucer. While the Millennian craft splashes down in the South Pacific Ocean, the Leviathan ''splashes down in Hazard Abyss. The Tachyons aboard the sinking craft manage to begin generating a distress message to their home planet to send rescue, but the communication waves aren't strong enough to go further than Earth's atmosphere. The Tachyons onboard prepare to enter a state of dormancy to preserve their lives since they're unsure of how long it will take for rescue to come, but before they do so they use dinosaur DNA to create two Cryptocleidus to guard the ''Leviathan's exterior and a small army of Reptilians to guard the interior. 1999 Around wintertime, the Leviathan's distress signal is picked up by the EDF, who send a team of xenobiologists led by Dr. Alexander Preloran. When the humans are detected entering the craft, the Tachyons are released from suspended animation. The humans are brought to the Tachyons by their Reptilians and have their knowledge absorbed into the aliens. Realizing that they're still stuck on the seafloor, the Tachyons implant their minds into the humans, which kills their alien bodies, and radio the EDF to raise the ship. After the ship is brought up to the surface and transported to an EDF facility in the Nevada desert, Preloran's team is placed in charge of studying it. The alien-controlled team construct a brainwave control device to store all of the brainwaves they take control of to make it easier to manipulate the actions of multiple beings at once, then proceed to place the entire facility's personnel under their mind control. While the Leviathan is being repaired, the Tachyons learn more about the Earth and decide that it will be perfect to colonize. When their craft's communications system is repaired they inform the Tachyon Grand Collective about Earth. A plan to invade the Earth is created and the Tachyons on Earth begin putting it in motion. Another brainwave control device is constructed for use in controlling the kaiju living on the Monster Islands. After learning of Monarch possessing a somewhat living kaiju, the Tachyon controlling Preloran has Monarch give them the comatose form of the first Zilla by saying its genetic information was aboard the Leviathan and his team wanted to study the lizard. The Monarch personnel who deliver the body are placed under Tachyon mind-control to act as proxies that place the scientists at the Monster Islands under their control as well. While some of the Tachyon-controlled human personnel begin transforming Zilla into Cyber-Zilla, the others begin creating a techno-organic kaiju called Techno-Sentient. The aliens are able to go unnoticed by the EDF for the rest of the year due to sending in bogus-yet-factual reports daily. 2000 The Tachyons on Earth complete everything related to their race's invasion scheme near the end of February, so they begin putting the plan in motion. They make it so their remaining Cryptocleidus to be captured by G-Force and trick the kaiju-rights extremist organization S.C.A.L.E. to attack the transport craft once it reaches the Monster Islands, thereby providing a distraction to allow the mind-controlled personnel on the island to place the kaiju living their under Tachyon control and set them free. Days after the incident on the Islands ends the Tachyons announce their presence to the entire planet and sends their mind controlled kaiju to attack various cities around the planet. The Tachyon Grand Collective send a massive fleet of warships to Earth via worm hole technology shortly after to overwhelm the Earth's military forces. When the locations of both brainwave control devices are discovered, the EDF and the Science Patrol send some of their forces to destroy them. The groups sent to the Monster Islands encounter H.E.A.T, who help them destroy the device there, which frees all of the kaiju except Cyber-Zilla and Techno-Sentient. The kaiju begin rebelling against their former masters, which begins turning the tides in favor of humanity. The mind-control personnel at the EDF's Nevada base finish repairing the Leviathan, which goes to the Islands and captures the humans who threw a monkey wrench in their plans. The ship worm hole jumps to Tokyo to rejoin the main fleet, but is attacked by the second Zilla after arriving, allowing the humans onboard to escape. It's at that moment that the Tachyon Grand Collective orders for a full retreat due to their forces sustaining heavy losses, but the Leviathan's crew ignores the order and tries to salvage the invasion. They send Techno-Sentient to a nearby nuclear missile site so it can hack the launch mechanism and send the nuclear weapons at the Earth's most powerful nations. Unfortunately, Techno-Sentient manages to launch only one of the nukes before it's launched into space by the Goten. Said nuclear missile ends up being directed at the techno-organic creature and slams into it once it's past Earth's orbital blockade. The Tachyons onboard the Leviathan accept that the invasion is a failure and deactivate themselves, causing their new bodies to begin reverting back to their human appearances. When the Leviathan slams into the ground due to no one being able to pilot it, the brainwave control device onboard is destroyed, freeing all of the humans who were under Tachyon control and putting an end to the Tachyon invasion. Weaponry * Leviathan-class Warships * Tachyon Fighter Crafts Abilities/Aspects * Genetic modification and manipulation abilities on par with the Millennians * Levitation * Able to communicate with other beings through telepathy * Able to download their memories into other beings, which will cause the host to slowly mutate into a Tachyon over time * Can slightly manipulate the minds of other beings Weakness: * Unable to live on certain planets without inhabiting a body of the planet's native species Category:Races Category:Invaders